Onyx and Indigo's Love Story
by NoVaSpRXz2766
Summary: It's My Ocs Onyx and Indigo and their story of how they got together. Netbug009 reveiwed my last story of this and she thought I should proof read it. So I did and I hope I did it right this time so please R&R.


On a planet called Tellian a crime fighting robotic simian squad just sat bored in a giant robot they called Mother Board. This team was none other than the Color Code Monkey Squad Powerforce Go(Don't judge it!).

"UGH! I'm so bored," a purple monkey spoke whom is known as Violet.

"Why don't you give another lecture. It'll be less boring and it would pass the time," said a black simian smirking.

"Be silent Onyx, I would but the lecture I gave this morning was the last one I put together, and it would take a few days together research to put together a new one,"

"It was a joke, sarcasm that is something you don't know all about,"

"I declare I do too,"

"Oh, you declare?"

"Yes I do, A cutting, often ironic remark intended on harming someone's emotions," she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Lucky guess..."

"No, brains"

"Ok, ok we need a fun plan to get over our boredom sooo... Fuchsia you always know how to have fun," Indigo got between them.

"Ummm... Well I want to go shopping," Fuchsia clapped her hands together and hopped up and down.

"Oook..., then well go shopping,"

"YAY! To the mall!" Fuchsia yelled jump one last jump and as she landed ran out of the robot as quick as possible before anyone else could say anything.

As the team walk through the mall Fuchsia was looking from store to store grinning seeing things on sale and ran off to buy it all. Suddenly Onyx saw a group of three beautiful girls each the size of him but different species. One blue cat species blue eyes. Another a fox like species with pink fur green eyes and a dog yellow fur no hair. Each wearing a pink top and jeans. (Not very descriptive)

"Hot dog..., and cat and fox," Onyx said and started to walk up to them.

Indigo noticed this in an instant and marched after him (LOL!XD She jealous!). She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to talk with those girls," he said like if there is something wrong.

"Oh, well we're your friends, why not us?" she would say anything to get him to not talk to other girls.

"What's wrong with me socializing?"

"Oh, yeah socializing,"

"Look you can't tell me what to do, so please move yourself,"

"UGH!" she marched off toward the others.

"Were leaving!" she yelled.

"Indigo is us leaving have anything to do with Onyx?" Silver asked calmly in a low feminine voice.

"No!" she looked at her in denial refusing to tell her the truth.

Silver shook her head but she predicted later something was going to happen and she smiled at that thought. Indigo headed for the exit. Violet and Silver followed. Fuchsia came walking up with her arm carrying many different colored bags and wearing a giant pair of pink sunglasses.

"Aw! We're leaving already?" Fuchsia said.

* * *

"Ugh...I'm tired of you flirting with other girls!" Indigo said stomping frustrated into the Mother Board.

"Why jealous?" Onyx asked smirking.

"No!" Indigo lied.

"I don't see why you care and why I can't," Onyx said," And hey, I can't help it, they're cute".

"What you like flirting with cute girls, how come you never flirted with us?" Indigo turned her back on him.

"Come on guys, let's not fight and be happy instead, huh?" Fuchsia cut in with a big grin on her face.

"Well... I don' flirt with my sister of course," he said walking up to his sister place a hand on her shoulder but also ignoring her.

"Well it nice to know I'm heard, huh brother?" Fuchsia said walking away.

Onyx watched his sister walk away. He then turns his attention back to Indigo who was still facing the other way.

"And Sliver is too calm and boring, no fun and Violet always nagging-"

"Hey!" Violet then took defense.

Onyx continued," That not my type and you I flirted with you a lot time cause I thought you were pretty and cute," that's when his hand flew to his mouth and covering it.

He didn't mean to say that. It was a mistake and he wasn't thinking straight but he did mean it. Indigo quickly took this in turned around staring at him in shock. She couldn't believe he just said that. 'Crap" Onyx thought. Everyone else just stared but Sliver who was just meditating with her eyes closed. She knew that this was already going to happen.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I didn't say anything," He answered.

"Yes you did now what did you say?"

"What did I say?" he was now trying to confuse her to drop the subject.

"What?"

"What What?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Onyx!"

"Indigo!" Onyx mocked thinking it was working.

Indigo was beginning to get annoyed but wouldn't give up because she never gives up. She put her hand on her hips and gave him a look. Onyx knew that look all too well.

"Fine you got me...I said I...I... think you're pretty a-and c-cute...," Onyx then looked ground.

"Really?"

He looked up into her eye. He saw her eyes were shining beautifully back at him. He soon became hypnotized in them. He loved those eyes. He soon came out of his trance and nodded slowly.

"Well...I blew it, no need to hide it anymore,"

She just stared but she listened carefully to each and every one of his words.

"I like you I always have and I can't help it. You're practically perfect to me. How you always know what to do. I love you. I love how your eyes sparkle. I love the way you laugh. I-"

Onyx was cut off. Indigo had heard enough. She had grabbed his shoulders, forced him toward her and pressed her lips against his. This made him go into a state of shock but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Finally he came out of his shock. He closed his eye, opened his mouth, and kissed her back enjoying every moment. He slowly snaked one of his arms around her back and the other around her waist. She slowly begins to move her hands down his chest as he brought her closer. They slowly broke apart but didn't let go. They stared into each other's eyes.

"So do you want to go to the Ice Cream Parlor?" he asked.

"You mean like a date?"

"Sure,"

"Then yes,"

"Eeee!" Fuchsia squealed hopping up and down. She hopped up to them gulping them into a big hug, "Finally!"

Onyx and Indigo looked at her and laughed.

"Yes it is truly about time you got together," Violet said slowly walking up to them.

"Oh, be quite brain pain," Onyx said wrapping an arm around Indigo.

Violet rolled her eyes. Silver floated toward them and hovered over them and smiled and prediction came true.

"So who wants lunch?" Silver asked.

THE END!XD


End file.
